A New Light Chronicles
by Mstrydude
Summary: Zane is doing what he can in the other world. But what is the other chosen one, Ash, doing? Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

Confused? Okay let me explain. Yes this has to do with "A New Light" HOWEVER this isn't happening within the story. The 1st CH is before it started and every CH after will be during. Now this doesn't mean it isn't important oh no this actually will be very important. So whenever I do update please tune in. Note I will not update as often (funny) as A New Light. Now that the boring stuff is out of the way I give you Chronicles CH 1.

This is going to be a short filler Chap. After this it will go on to the real ones. But remember I will probably only put up another ever three or four "A New Light" Chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon OR Digimon (Crys).

The Wallace Cup

Three VIP tickets. No, not VIP, MIP (Most Important Person) Tickets. They were the tickets that only the millionaires could get. They allowed whoever got a hold of such tickets to get the best treatment, seats, and perks for what ever event they were for. These tickets were in the possession of Zane Yoshiro, the chosen one.

It was two weeks before he would be going into the unknown. As a reword for his training and for taking this challenge alone the elders got the tickets for him. Now he was enjoying the Wallace Cup in style. He wasn't alone of course. Also with him were Wes and Rui, Two friends from the Orre region.

Zane had on his normal outfit. Wes sported his blue trench coat and black pants, his shades rested on his head. His sandy hair was still messy. He didn't have his snag machine. Rui had on her Purple shirt, jean jacket, and white mini skirt like always. Her red hair was in its normal style. All three were Ho-oh's chosen ones, However Wes and Rui had different tasks. Even so, Zane's task was known by the two.

Currently the three were taking a walk to a restaurant that was said to serve food like you would never believe. However you had to fight the owners and win to eat. Now with the passes they could bypass the fight and eat. But where's the fun in that?

"So Zane, Ready to destroy a couple of rich guys?" asked Wes.

Zane had a determined look. "You bet."

The two walked in and stepped up to the stadium. Really Wes would rather fight in a coliseum like at home. But a stadium works to. The owners walked up to the stage also and tossed out a Girafarig and a Drifloon. Zane and Wes had it in the bag.

"UMBREON! TO ARMS!" Yelled Wes as he let out his Umbreon.

"LET'S GO ROSA!" Yelled Zane as he let out a Skuntank. Neil stepped back to enjoy the fight.

The two came in to attack but were intercepted by Rosa's Night Slash and Umbreon's Faint Attack. After that the fight ended. Zane and Wes were shocked. They knew it was an easy fight but really, that was sad.

As they entered the dinning room they were greeted by one heck of a surprise. Sitting there quite literally stuffing his face was Ash, The other chosen one.

"YO ASH!" Yelled Zane

That was enough to get Ash to look up. His eyes got wide and he dropped his fork.

"ZANE!" He yelled as he ran up. "Hey man long time no see."

"Ya It's good to see you." He saw Brock and May also. "Hello May. How are you Bro-."

Zane was cut short as Brock charged up to Rui.

"I have seen many beautiful sights here. Pokemon, Trainers, Even the very land. But you are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Please who are you?"

Wes walked up. "She is my girlfriend Rui. Pleas remove your hand from hers right now."

Brock backed up to the opposite end of the room. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well it's good to see you guys again."

A girl with blue hair walked up. "Umm who is this?"

"Oh Dawn how could I forget this is a friend. His name is Zane. He saved Pikachu many times. Zane this is Dawn. Me, her, and May are all competing."

Zane nodded. "Nice to meet you. This is Wes and Rui. They are joining me in spectating." He held out his ticket. May and Dawn's eye grew wide.

"NO WAY MIP TICKETS! You are so lucky!" Dawn exclaimed.

They all sat down to eat. It was an enjoyable meal. Wes was glad they could cook better than they could battle. After words they decided to do some sight seeing and watch some of the fights that were going on in the area.

"Well the fights in Orre are a lot more fun." said Rui. "But they have enjoyable fights here to.

Zane had a worried look on his face. Rui saw this.

"Lemmy guess. Worried about going with out battles?"

"Ya. Me and my Pokemon love to battle. What if the world is void of fights?"

"Well if they feel you need to go I am sure there will be fights."

"Ya..."

He looked up to see Dawn eyeing Ash in an odd way. As soon as Ash looked up she looked away. He then saw a blush creep across her face. He couldn't believe it. Yet another girl had a crush on him. He got up and walked to her.

"So you have a crush on Ash?"

Dawn blushed. "Who? Me? No, what gave you that idea?"

Zane shook his head. "Don't even try; it is written all over your face."

Dawn sighed. "Yes I like him. How can I not? He is kind, brave, determined, and handsome. But I'd say the best part it he is always helping me. He is everything I want. But I don't know how he feels."

Zane sighed. "To be honest romance hasn't even crossed his mind. Not only that but you are about the ninth girl I've met who got a crush on him. You're going to have to do something pretty remarkable to get his attention"

"...So how did you meet Ash?"

Zane took a deep breath. "Well I was traveling in Kanto..."

(Kanto shortly after the Mt. Moon fiasco)

A younger Zane is making his way from Cerulean city to Mt. Moon. His hair was shorter and he didn't have his vest. Other than that he wasn't that much different. He was on his way to Johto to start his next training regiment. He decided to take the long way through Kanto to enjoy a little more traveling.

It wasn't to far from Mt. Moon that he heard yelling. Lots of yelling. He quickened his pace to see Misty and a black haired boy arguing with one another. An older black haired teen was attempting to break the two up but with little success.

He ran up to the two. "Hey now calm down, Yelling wont do a thing!"

The two didn't seem to even note he was there. The teen sighed. "Forget it. They won't stop till one gets tired."

Zane shook his head. "Tell me, how would they stand an electric attack?"

"Well Pikachu there shocks them all the time so I'd say it would hurt but they will be just fine. Why do you ask?"

Zane drew a pokeball. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. GO SPARKY!"

A Pachirisu came out. The teen seemed confused by it. Most likely because it was only found in his region.

"Shock em Sparky but just to make them stop."

On queue Sparky let out a discharge an them shocking them and stopping the fight.

(After they recovered)

Misty went on and introduced Zane to them. They were amazed to hear that he came from another region. They were currently resting on the side of the road. Misty wanted to talk to him some.

"So anyway the guy said he would give me special training but I had to go to Johto." He said honestly but leaving out a few key parts.

"I see, Well I was going to Johto, but then this little freak went and destroyed my bike. So until he pays me back I'm staying with him." Said Misty.

Zane gave her an odd look. Before he could say anything Neil poked his head out from his bag. Neil was still just a Riolu. Despite this he was still a strong fighter.

"Wow what is that?" Asked Ash.

"Oh this is a Riolu." Said Zane. "They are very rare. You see-"

But be for he could go on an all too familiar sound came up. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

Zane looked up to see a man and a women and a Meowth.

"Who are they?" He asked while they were saying some pledge or something.

"That's team rocket. They have been trying to steal my pikachu."

"Oh let me deal with it." Zane then let Blaze, His Infernape, Out to deal with them. "Blaze use Blast Burn."

With that Blaze unleashed a powerful wave of fire. This sent team rocket flying.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF WAY TO SOON!"

Zane turned around to see all three of them staring at him awestruck. Maybe he should have gone with Flame thrower. After they recovered from the less than impressive attempt to steal Pikachu, They decided to leave.

"Are you sure you won't battle me?" asked Ash.

"Sorry but do you really think you can take Blaze?"

"...Point taken."

"It was nice to see you Misty, Brock, Ash" With that he left.

(Present)

Dawn stared at him for a bit before answering. "That was...Anti climactic."

Zane laughed. "It is true. Our meeting was a bit boring. Lucky when ever I happen to run into him after that was a bit more fun."

Dawn sighed. "Well I should get ready for the cup. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing."

(Dawn vs. May)

Zane, Wes, And Rui were currently watching the final round in a privet booth. Zane was enjoying the fight. Wes was studying the odd combat used in contests (It was odd to him). Rui was watching and considering being a Coordinator.

"This looks like so much fun. I would love to be a Coordinator!" Said Rui

"It isn't as easy as it looks." Said Zane. "I was in a contest too you know."

"How did it go?"

"Lost in the finals."

"They try to make there pokemon look good when attacking. This isn't practical at all." Said Wes.

Zane stared at him. "Wes this is a contest not a coliseum."

He looked down at the stadium. It was a good battle but Zane had his mind on something else. The elders told him Ash wasn't ready to take on the task ahead. But still Ash was a chosen one. Zane felt that they might have dismissed him to soon. He looked to Wes.

"Hey Wes?" Wes looked at him. "I feel that I am going to need help in that world. Should that arise I want you to train Ash."

Wes stared at him. "Me?"

Zane nodded. "You're from Orre. You know trainers from there are considered some of the strongest trainers. Not to mention you were chosen by Ho-oh also. I just don't feel those old farts are going to do any good."

Wes gave a nod. "Okay if needed I will train him."

"GUYS! Dawn just won!" Yelled Rui. The two looked to see she was right.

(that night)

Zane was staring at the night's sky. He could hardly believe he would be leaving this world. The world he was born in. The world he was raised in. The very world he grew to love. He would soon leave all that for a world that he knew nothing about. His thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Umm Zane..."

He looked up to see Dawn. He was confused to why she wasn't partying with the others. He patted the spot beside him assuming she wanted to talk. To him he didn't know why. She lay down on the grass beside him.

"I was thinking about what you said about Ash and his love life. Do I really have no chance?"

Zane let out a sigh. "Dawn I never said that. I said you would have to do something pretty remarkable at get his attention. I am sure you could even out do Misty if you wanted to."

She looked at him. "Misty?"

"If you have any competition it is her. All those other girls, no it is her."

She looked up. "I see..."

Zane looked at her. In all honesty Ash was oblivious and he couldn't see love if it came up and slapped. However Misty and him were very close, that was plan to see. He sighed and sat up. He was going to give her a fighting chance.

"Dawn, I am going to let you in on a secret. I can't tell you everything but at some point Ash is probably going to need to do something." He stood up. "The best thing you can do is follow him and be there for him." With that he got up and walked off.

He didn't walk too far before he ran into Wes. "Well now, I thought you said you would help Misty and no one else."

Zane sighed. "She's the only one that's ever seemed to care. I think putting them on even terms works to."

Wes smirked. "If she follows what do I do?"

"...Let her stay. But remember, I will need Ash as ready as can be."

Wes nodded.

Ya that's right, I made Pearlshipping a possibility. Anyway this is just filler. I know you would expect something exiting with their first meeting but I figure that it can't always be some big adventure. Anyway the next chapter of A new Light will be up next but stay tune to A New Light Chronicles.


	2. The Other Chosen One

Hi all! Sorry for the long delay but I had a lot of things to do for school. Please don't think I will give up this fanfic. I may have to delay CH's from time to time but I won't scrap it. But now that that is all out of the way I can get back to something I enjoy. Anyway for you who haven't kept up or forgot. The chronicles will be released at the same time there "Timeline" happens with "A New Light". So please make sure you read that first. Anyway enjoy!

PS. My A key isn't working like it should so if you see a few missing, that's why.

The Other Chosen One.

(Dream realm)

Ash looked around. He was confused beyond belief. One minute he is falling asleep the next he is now in a room with stained glass in it. There were five windows. One had a male angel. Another had a female one. The next depicted of a girl and a boy hugging. The next one was of a boy, him to be exact. The last one was of Zane.

"Huh? Why is there a stain glass of Zane?"

_'Ash I need your help...'_

Ash looked around. "Who's there?"

All of sudden Ho-oh landed in front of him.

_'Ash I need you to do something of the up most importance. Not for this world, but for two others.'_

"W-what? What do you mean?"

_'The worlds face there judgment day and are very weak. Something unexpected has happened also. Both me and Zane need your help.'_

_"_Zane?"

_'Yes Zane, Pleas Ash come to the Tin tower. There you will get training from someone.'_

"Training? If you need me why not just send me?"

_'Zane is doing fine on his own right now but this unexpected thing has worried all of us. We need you ready to go if things take a turn for the worst. Besides the world will take at least a year to ready for its judgment day'_

Ash shut his eyes. He had a lot on his plate. With traveling, training, and gyms doing this would mean throwing all of that away just to be on stand by. But them again it sounded important and it was an entire two worlds necks on the line.

"Okay, me, Brock, and Dawn if they want will be on our way."

_'NO! Brock may not come. This isn't for him to know about.'_

"What about Dawn?"

_'If she wishes then Zane asked that I let her come. There for I will let her.'_

Ash didn't know why but he really wanted Dawn to come. If she wanted to stay and do contests he would understand completely. This was for him to deal with after all.

"Alright, I will come."

(Somewhere in Sinnoh)

Ash woke up. He immediately woke Pikachu up. "Hey buddy get up we need to get on the road."

Pikachu woke up. He looked dazed and confused to be up. After all Ash was a 10 o'clock guy and it was still dark out now. Not only that but Brock was still asleep. Brock was always up first.

The next thing Ash did was start packing his stuff. He decided that he would go alone. Although for some reason he wanted Dawn to come, she had her own dreams. Before he got done he herd Dawn's tent rustle. He looked over to see Dawn crawling out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Dawn blinked. "Ash what is going on?"

Ash took a deep breath. "Something has happened Dawn. I have something I must do. I am leaving for a bit. I hope you get into the grand festival and win."

Dawn sighed. "I won't be going Ash." He looked at her confused. "I am going to pack up. Don't leave without me."

"But Dawn you don't understand. If you come with me you will have to put all your dreams on hold. It will be a while before you can do the contests all over again. And-"

Dawn hushed him. "Ash I am going and nothing you say will change that. Now is Brock coming?"

"No. I was told he can't."

Dawn nodded. "Okay I will hurry then."

(Later)

After getting packed and leaving a letter for Brock the two hit the trail. Ash had just got done explaining everything to Dawn and now silence washed over the two. Ash was having a hard time understanding why Dawn just dropped her plans and came. In fact despite his cluelessness he still found it odd that she just dropped it and came with him without giving it a first thought. However he decided to just let it go.

"So Ash, where are we going?"

"Were off to the Tin Tower."

Dawn looked surprised. "Isn't that the tower made to house Ho-oh should she return?"

He nodded. "Ya, in my dream she told me to go there. Someone is waiting for me."

Dawn nodded although she had a confused look. "So how do we get there?"

"I think there is a harbor near by. We will use that."

"...Something is bothering you isn't it Ash?"

He sighed. "Well yes. I am wondering why I wasn't told of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Why was Zane sent and I am now just knowing about this?"

Dawn couldn't answer. No one could.

(The docks)

Ash and Dawn wasted no time finding a ship to Johto. The two were amazed at the price of a one way ticket. The only way they would be getting there was by a low class ship that would be leaving shortly. The two, Dawn less than thrilled, ran to the ticket booth.

"Ash why do we need to take something like that? I mean it doesn't even look like it will float."

Ash sighed. "I am sorry Dawn but we don't have a lot to pick from."

At the booth they were able to get some tickets.

"Okay two for Johto, that will be-"

The man was cut off by the phone. He went back to answer it. After about five minutes he came back and had a shocked look on his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be Ash and Dawn would you?"

"Yes we are." answered Ash.

"Well some one just paid for two V.I.P. Tickets to the Wailord for you."

Dawn screamed with joy.

(The trouble makers we have all come to know and love)

Jessie was growling, James was afraid of her, Meowth was clueless. The three had been watching what was going on and Jessie was not happy about hearing them getting on a high class ship and V.I.P. At that.

"I can't believe this! I should be getting the life of luxury, yet I am stuck with you two knuckle heads."

Meowth frowned. "Hey I have feelings too you know!"

"Now now Jessie, no need to loose your mind." Said James.

"Oh no I am getting the tickets. The twerps don't have any right to deny me this."

Meowth blinked. "Hey I think we are one short..."

As the three took a close look at Meowth's observation three Electrode were listening in. Last night Ho-oh had came to them in a dream and told them to see to it that Ash gets safe passage to Johto. The three were clearly going to heder them. So the three did what every Electrode would do.

James turned around. "Um guys..."

Jessie and Meowth turned to see three sparking Electrodes. Meowth spoke up. "Wow that was fast."

BOOM!

"Team Rocket is blasting off way too soon!"

(The Wailord)

Dawn layed on her bed. She couldn't believe the day the two had. They got to swim in a pool, had a five star lunch and dinner, and Dawn just got back from a massage. Ash was fast asleep in his bed. She looked at his face. She just loved everything about him. His courage, his determination, his kindness, and hell she loved his clueless ness to.

She smiled at him. "A little memory for me." She said as she walked over to him. She then started to draw close to his face. Her heart was pounding; her lips were so close to his. Just when she was about to kiss him the ship shook madly.

Dawn bolted up, Ash woke up.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"I don't know."

"Come on Pikachu, Dawn lets check it out."

The three ran out to see the ship was stopped by some sort of airship. Ash soon recognized it. It was the one person he both hated and feared. Jay.

The female hunter jumped off the airship. "It seems a client wants your Pikachu. So I will be taking it now." she held up her gun arm.

"No way, not now..."

But before anyone could even touch a pokeball about five Gyarados rose from the sea. They all glared at Jay. It was clear who they wanted. But Jay wasn't going down without a fight. She jumped to her airship and drew her pokeballs.

"Very well then."

But before she could toss them the sea erupted and out came the legendary Kyogre burst from the sea. He glared at Jay. He knew what she did and he hated it.

(YOU!) With that he and the Gyarados charged up there Hyper Beams at once. The resulting explosion sent the airship in flames.

"Gah. Retreat, we can't win."

Almost as fast as it started it had ended. They couldn't believe that they got V.I.P. tickets, got attacked by Jay and now Kyogre just saved them. Suffice to say with Ash's mind in its state, this was overwhelming for Ash.

He fainted.

(Dream realm)

Ash looked around. He was now in some sort of garden. There was no sign of any one else in the area. He saw a swing and a fountain but other than that nothing really worth taking note of.

"Oh you're finally here ()."

Ash turned to see some one walk to him. He was shrouded in what looked like an old Pokemon master outfit he heard about a long time ago.

"Where am I?"

"This is the angel's relief. It acts as a watch tower for the world."

Ash was about to talk when he saw he had on the outfit to. "Why do I have this on?"

"It is important that the ones we watch don't see who we are."

"What's going on here?" Ash asked confused.

"() we don't have a lot of time. Now when you wake up you will have one more day till you get to Johto. You will only be able to bring three Pokemon with you. I know you like to start over but you cant this time. You must pick your three best and pick carefully. There is no changing where we will be."

Ash nodded. With that things were getting hazy.

"They must be waking up. Good luck Ash. Oh and there are no Pokemon in this world. So pick carefully"

(Awakening world).

Ash was outside the room. Looking at the sea seemed to help him think. It was clear that Pikachu was coming with him. He also decided Charizard would be his best bets. But that left that third one. He could go with Snorlax but his laziness could be a problem. Then he had Tauros but if it got creeped out he would have to explain why an odd looking creature was rushing down the road. As if on queue Dawn walked beside him.

"Good to see your awake. Something on your mind?"

Ash explained everything to her. "Wow that is something. Have you decided on who you will be taking?"

"All but one..."

"Don't worry Ash; I know you will make the right pick."

"Thanks Dawn."

"Your welcome. Now since you have a lot of work ahead lets go have some fun for the rest of the day."

Ash decided to go with it.

(Olivine City)

Rui watched as the Wailord pulled into the dock. She then ran up to the ramp to greet the two trainers she was tasked with transporting. As if she knew Ash and Dawn had just gotten off the ship. She was fast to greet them.

"WELCOME! Let me be the first to say thank you for doing this Ash."

Ash was confused. "Doing what?"

Rui giggled. "Wow you are clueless. Ash I am one of Ho-oh's chosen, I know why your here. In fact I am here to help you get to the Tin Tower."

Dawn smiled. "So we start walking now?"

Rui laughed. "Walking, that's funny."

(The path to Ecruteak city)

Normally trainers try to enjoy this path. This particular path is flat and good for a nice refreshing bike ride. This was enjoyed by many. But this wasn't being enjoyed by Ash and Dawn. In fact they had latched on to each other and were screaming from the passenger car on Wes's hover cycle and Rui broke a few speed limits. It turns out Rui talked Wes into letting her drive it. Unknown by many Rui had a need for speed.

"Oh stop yelling we were only going ninety!"

"ASH! I'm scared!"

"Hold me Dawn!"

"PIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Ecruteak)

Wes stood at the Path that leads into the city. Normally it was about a day's trip if you went none stop but on his hover cycle they would be there any moment now. He was greeted by the sound of screaming.

"Just in time."

Wes's hover cycle came to an abrupt stop a few seconds later. Behind her was officer Jenny's bike. Ash, Pikachu, and Dawn hoped out and started kissing the ground. Rui started complaining that she wasn't going that fast. Wes sighed.

"Can't wait for this to start." He then walked up to Jenny. "How much?"

(Tin Tower)

"Ash I am sure you know what is going on by now. Your dreams are a good sores of information. I am going to train you and make sure you are as ready as can be. I wont lye I will be very hard on you. Be ready to train like you never have before. Dawn you may stay but you must not interrupt the training under any circumstance."

Both nodded. They seemed to be in a complete understanding.

"Good now I assume you have picked your three."

Ash looked down. "I picked two. Pikachu is with me." He pointed out Pikachu. "and Charizard should be here by tomorrow but I don't know who will be my third. I want to pick the right one."

Wes nodded. "I understand. We will train with just the two for now but you will need a third. Think it over and be ready."

Wes stood up. "We start tomorrow."

Ash has started his training. Now all he needs is a third pokemon. Who will it be? How will his training go? Should Wes really be letting Rui drive his cycle? Keep an eye on things.


	3. Halloween 2

Here is the Pokemon counter part of the fic. I decided to leave this in this section. I know Pokemon Digimon seems like a better section but this was the original one so I'm sticking to it. Now how did I do this so fast? I had ALOT of free time. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon I would have kept the adventurer seres going in season 3 and if I owned Pokemon Ash would have a girl friend. But I do not own ether.

Halloween

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ASH? YOU CALL THAT RUNNING? AND YOUR POKEMON ARE PATHETIC! HERE I THOUGHT THAT PIKACHUS AND SCEPTILES WERE FAST! TEN MORE LAPS!" Wes yelled at Ash

Ever sens Ash started training under Wes this was a daily routine. First Wes would make him wake up way to early for morning training. After eating breakfast Wes had him train till lunch. He had a one hour brake till Wes worked him till dinner. The after dinner he was free but he pretty much just passed out on the spot.

After a lot of thinking Ash decided that Sceptile would make the best third on his party. Sceptile had a good deal of speed and power on his side. One thing Ash could work well with was speed.

Dawn sat on the side lines watching Wes work Ash crazy. She sighed to herself. Tomorrow was the day of the bonfire. She wanted to go with Ash but from Wes's training that might not be happening. Rui walked up to her.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Tomorrow will be my first bonfire."

"Ah yes. Fun event."

"I want to go with Ash but..." she looked at him as he tripped over him self fallowing all his Pokemon. Wes started yelling at him.

"That's it? Leave this to me." she said as she got up and walked to Wes. At first she just talked to him. Then she got behind him hugged him and started whispering to him then put a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and muttered something. She returned to her. "You and Ash have a date."

"How did you..."

"Oh pleas. Wes is rapped around my finger" she said as she walked off.

(later that night)

Dawn was brushing her hair. She always liked to keep her hair in order before and after sleep. She stopped and took a good long look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but to wounder if she was Ash's type. In fact did Ash even have a type? He was a thirteen year old boy.

Rui walked in. "Hey Dawn. Can you help me with my hair?"

"Oh sure." Dawn started working on Rui's hair. "So Rui. When did you and Wes relay get together?"

"Oh it wasn't long after Zane went agents Wes. Wes won and shortly after he confessed having feelings for me. Really I was thrilled. I have liked him sens the Shadow Pokemon thing. When did you start liking Ash?"

"Well I lost two contests in a row. After that I went into a depression But he help me with it and after that I started liking him more and more. It wasn't till Zane asked me that I think my feelings relay flourished."

"I see. Well tomorrow will be for the two of you. Wes and me will stay here."

"Thank you."

(The bonfire)

Dawn was amazed at the bonfire. It was a big one. Trainer's, Pokemon, They were all over the place. Dawn had all her Pokemon out. Ash had his three chosen with him sens they were the only ones he had. Ash waisted no time in shooting the breeze with some other trainers Dawn found a fue Coordinator's near by.

"Hi I'm Dawn. This is kinda my first bonfire."

"Relax Dawn. My name is Nami." Said a girl with short blond hair. "So how many ribbons?"

"Only three. I kinda stopped so I could be with someone."

"That's so romantic." Said another blond.

"Who is he?" asked Nami. Dawn pointed to Ash who seemed to be having a chat about strategy with another trainer "OH MY- Your with Ash? THE Ash?"

"Well yes. Is he famous?

"Are you kidding? Ash has been training with Wes. If your with him you should know."

"Wait, whats so big about Wes?"

"Your kidding right? Wes is the number one ranked Pokemon trainer- or rather, MASTER in the world. Every one should know that."

"W-what?"

(Ash)

"So that is how a water type can take out any grass type." said a trainer named Rick. "So anyway I never got your name."

"Oh right I'm Ash Ketchum."

All of a sudden his eyes got wide. "NO WAY! Dude you are so awesome!"

"I am?"

"Dude you are training under the number one ranked Pokemon master in the world, Wes. Damn right you are."

"W-what?"

All of a sudden a scream was herd. They looked over to see a girl running from what looked like a mummy with a machine gun. He was just shooting it randomly. Luckily no one was hit. He then pointed his gun at Ash.

"I finally found you. I know who you are and we wont let you get stronger. Make your peace."

However before he could fire a shot several trainers sicked their Pokemon on him. But he just batted them away. Soon all the Pokemon were down and out other than Ash's However right before Ash could do a thing it grabbed Dawn and held its gun to her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. Dawn started to panic, Her Pokemon froze

Ash stood there. His Pokemon didn't move a muscle. He had him right ware he wanted him.

"Alright. I give up. Promise me you wont hurt her..."

The mummy grinned. "Good to hear."

He was just about to deal with him when a Gengar appeared and slashed him with a shadow claw. This made him release Dawn. She ran right to Ash.

"What is this?" Said a voice. They looked over to see a boy with a Grey cloak on. He had two Poke balls on his side.

"My name is Morty." Ash looked over to see Morty standing there his Pokemon right next to him. "As the gym leader I will do anything to keep this city safe. Ash just leave this to me."

The mummy fired some beam from its gun. Gengar was able to evade it and counter with another Shadow Claw. Enraged the mummy fired more shots all missing as Gengar moved in with another Shadow Claw fallowed by a Shadow Ball.

"Alright Gengar no-ARG!"

Ash and Dawn looked to see Morty in some sort of a hold. It would seem that the shrouded guy was done playing fare. He then glared at the mummy.

"Your pathetic. My Pokemon would do a better job. In fact Your the weakest thing that has ever been my misfortune to be pared with." He then looked at Ash. "Alright now, I subjest you- WHAT!"

Wes was now standing behind the boy with his arm in some hold. With he flick of his wrist five snaps were herd from his arm. He started yelling and cursing at the top of his lungs when Wes in the blink of an eye switched arms and repeated.

"Now Tyranitar, End this." He said calmly as he let go of the wounded boy.

Just as he said that A Tyranitar appeared behind the mummy and landed a rather crushing Thrash knocking the mummy into a near by rock. The boy gave a dirty look then opened a portal. Both he and the thing ran in. Right when it was about to shut Wes saw a Pichu get pulled in.

"Poor thing..." He muttered. He then terned to Ash. "...That was pathetic. Get back to the tower now. Your little brake is over."

(Tin Tower)

Ash was feeling the lowest he ever felt. He was chewed out by Wes apon getting back. And if that wasn't bad enuf Wes said his training was going to get tripled the next day. Soon Rui walked up to him.

"Something wrong?"

"Just got chewed out by Wes..."

"Oh..."

"I don't get it. I have gone throu training similar to this but Wes is the first one to yell at me like this. I'm starting to wounder if coming here was a mistake..."

"...Ash I'm going to let you in on a secret." Ash looked up. "Wes dosn't want to be mean to you. In fact Wes is always bragging about how well your doing."

"He is?"

"Ash you need to understand that Zane has around three years of training for this task. You on the other hand need to fit as much in as we can in a year or even less. Heck you will probably be called to that world in about afue months. Wes just wants you to be ready and the only way he can do that is to be hard on you."

"I guess I understand..."

"Look, don't let it get to you. Wes thinks highly of you even thou he wont say it." Dawn walked up. "Well I should get going. Good night." With that Rui walked off.

Dawn took a seat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"W-what?" He studdard.

"Thanks Ash." She said. The two enjoyed their company the rest of the night.

(Angels relief)

Wes walked neer the garden. He already herd talking going on. Seems Zane was in.

"Are you sure?" Asked Siya.

"Yes a wild Pichu is probably a sign that the barrier is weakening or something."

"But how did it get in?"

"I can answer that."

They looked over to see Wes walking over to them. "A guy in a Grey cloak came and attacked us with a Mummymon. We were able to drive it away. However a Pichu was pulled into the portal. So that is what happened."

"Now they are getting into the Pokemon world. This isn't good." Said the hooded figure

"Do you want us to open a portal for the Pichu?" asked Siya.

"Absolutely not. At it's young age it's better it stays with me. Not only that but with a clear threat with both worlds we cant give the enemy any chants to attack." He sighed. "I am a little worried about Maple. I don't want her to get hurt."

Wes nodded. "I understand your concern but your making the right choices Don't worry about Ash. Although he wines a lot about being "Over worked" his training is coming along just fine."

"Your over working him arnt you?"

"You better believe I am." Wes replied with a smirk.

"Good to hear."

(The awakening)

Wes looked around. His eyes rested on someone, he couldn't make out who it was. He then herd a voice. Yet he couldn't hear it either.

"Wears my Sister?"

"I wouldn't know. Pleas let me go."

"...I'm sorry."

(The next morning)

Ash was feeling a lot better after the talk he had with Rui. He walked up to Wes who had his mean face on. Wes's face got meaner when he saw Ash smiling.

"Oh so your happy about last nights screw up? Well That will cost you ten more laps NOW GET TO IT SLACKER!"

Ash just smiled and ran. His Pokemon were confused.

(Maybe he finally snapped.) Said Charizard.

(Maybe something happened last night.) Said Pikachu.

(Well what ever. Lets get running before-)

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING? RUN!" All three started running.

(???)

"This Digimon is a joke. I will have nothing to do with it." Said the grey shrouded boy.

"I take it you have a replacement?" Said another boy.

"No way. He is the best you will get." Said an Arukenimon.

"What she said." Said a girl in a silver cloak.

"I have already severed the bond and made another."

"What!" Yelled Mummymon. "B-but I can im-"

He was cut of as many rapiers pierced it. With that he dissipated. Arukenimon could only stare as he dissipated.

"This is Matadormon." He said as a wired phantom / vampire stood next to him. (AN: I wont even try to describe him. I don't know how to. You can look him up on Digimon wiki)

"Very good. He does look stronger. Very well."

"M-mummymon..." Arukenimon said.

And thats it. Sorry it's a tad short. I wanted to make it longer but I ran out of ideas. Heh. Anyway if there is anything you want to see or know in the next chronicles CH for this one time I'm lessening. Anyway talk to you later.


	4. Trainings End

Here it is. The final CH. Of "A New Light Chronicles". After this it's all "A New Light. So enjoy.

Trainings End.

Ash was walking through the shopping district. Wes and him were searching for gifts for there respective girls. Apparently Ash finally developed a crush on Dawn. After many slaps on the back of the head from Wes he finally realized Dawn had one on him. Right now he was searching for the perfect gift.

"A seal?" He asked Wes.

"To simple."

"Jewelry?"

"Out of your price range."

"I can cook her something."

"Can you even cook?"

"AHH this is so annoying!"

"Pikachu..." Pikachu replied.

"Ash, your thinking to hard. You just need a small something that will say "I like you a lot"."

Ash looked around a bit. His eyes rested on a necklace. It had a polished dawn stone attached to it. He saw it was at a decent price too. This was it.

"I'll ta-"

"I'll take it!" said a boy.

"Hey I was about to take that!"

"PIKA!"

"Ya snooze ya lo-OOF!"

Wes had delivered a jab to his stomach. He took the necklace from him. "We'll take it."

(Tin Tower)

Ash put his present with the others. Wes had decided that they could have Christmas off. Ash was kinda glad. Wes's training had been crazy.

"Hey Ash." Dawn said as she walked in.

"Oh...um hey." Ash replied.

"Umm Dinner is ready..."

"Ya. Okay...Hey Dawn?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out tomorrow and do something?"

Dawn's face lit up. "YES, YES, I DO!" She then blushed. "I-I mean yes. That sounds nice."

"Okay sounds good."

(The next day at a park)

The two were taking a walk in the cities park. It was a bit silent and awkward. Ash couldn't help but to admire her. She looked cute in her winter clothing. Finally he was able to speak.

"So Dawn how have things been?"

"They have been good. Rui actually knows a lot about contests and has been helping me. How about you?"

"Oh you know, Wes has been working me silly. But Pikachu and the others have gotten stronger."

"That's good to hear."

They continued walking for a bit till the boy from yesterday marched up to him. Ash really didn't want to put up with him. However this wasn't going to be an option.

"You have a lot of nerve for what you did yesterday you punk!"

"Hey I did nothing. Wes was the one that punched you!"

"Oh so thats it? Hide behind the master?"

"Hey I can take you any time anywhere." _'Just not here and now pleas.'_

"Right here, right now!" He grabbed a Pokeball.

"Umm ya about that. I don't have-" Pikachu jumped from a tree and landed in front of them. "I can't believe you fallowed me...Dawn I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just do what you need." She said in an understanding voice.

"I'm sorry. But he's mine!"

All of a sudden about twenty or so Rapier's pierced the ground. Attached to it was some scary humanoid. He then glared at Ash. The boy didn't wait two seconds to run off.

"Ash you are coming with me." the thing said.

"Yeah right!" Ash said as he stood in front of Dawn.

"We will see." With that He thrust the rapiers forward.

Ash grabbed Dawn and dodged the barrage. After that Pikachu rushed forward and tackled it. The thing smacked him away. Pikachu countered with a Thunder Bolt. Enraged the thing rushed at Pikachu.

All this time Ash and Dawn watched until a punch was delivered to Ash. The boy in the cloak was right beside him. Ash reacted fast and kicked him in the ribs. The two started to fight one another. Ash wasn't very skilled tho and was losing. Soon Ash heard a scream. He looked over to see Dawn was being held by a Gengar and a Dusknoir holding her captive. He then saw Pikachu worn out and the thing ready to finish the fight. The boy gave a creepy smile.

"It seems I have you cornered now." he sneered. "However if you and your Pikachu can beat my Matadormon then I will let her go."

"Alright then." he said as he and Pikachu got ready.

"Oh and one more thing." He snapped his fingers and the thing transformed into a giant half vampire half demon thing. "Enjoy fighting him as Granddracomon."

Ash stared at what he was up against. The thing however wasted no time in striking at him. He dodged the attack and Pikachu used a Volt Tackle on it. It was knocked back a bit but recovered fast and fired some sort of beam at them. They jumped out of the way only to see it charge at them. Ash was knocked back but not hurt. It was probably playing around. Soon another beam was shot at him. He just narrowly avoided the attack.

"Th-this is imposable..."

He started to laugh. "That was Dark Shock. That was made by us. My old Digimon was so useless. But this. This one is a work of art. He knows how to fight and fight well."

Ash couldn't allow himself to lose. It had nothing to do with pride or skills this time. It had to do with Dawn. He had to protect her and he wasn't about to let her down. He got up and got ready to fight. However this time he felt an odd power coarse through him. Soon a blue aura surround him.

"What is this?"

"This is the end for you."

With that Ash rushed forward and punched the air in front of this vampire. A burst of blue appeared in front of it, exploded and shot it back a few feet. He then followed with a kick to its face knocking it back again. He then produced a shield around Dawn. Pikachu took advantage of this and shocked both of the ghosts leaving them paralyzed. Ash swooped in and got her out of the field.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I am." Dawn had always fantasized about a princes on a white Ponyta saving her. But a thirteen year old boy with a Pikachu worked to.

Ash looked at the Digimon. It seemed his Aura ability's had a rather strong effect as it was looking like it was about to collapse. Pikachu was underneath it. Ash couldn't help but to feel that a rather strong charge was emitting from him. All of a sudden Pikachu let out a powerful dome of electricity. Soon the dome cleared up and the thing was gone. Ash looked to see a worn out and drained Pikachu.

"N-no NOOOOOO!" The boy and his Pokemon dissipated. Dawn and Ash stared at the spot for a wile before leaving.

(The Tin Tower)

"This is most impressive Ash." Said Wes. "To take out a mega level on your own, and you drew out your Aura ability's. Ash I am impressed."

"Pikachu did some attack. It was like a big Dome of electricity."

"Sounds like Überlastung (AN: German for Overload)."

"Say what?"

"It means Overload in some unknown language. It was forgotten but it would seem your Pikachu was able to use it. Careful from here on how you use it. It is basically an over powered Hyper Beam."

"I see..."

(The angles relief)

Shoe stared at Zane. "Seeing that the outfit is gone I take it you told them Zane."

"Sure did."

"Good to hear."

They looked over to see Wes and Ash walking over. "I have some good news, the guy attacked us again today and Ash here beat him. Not only that but he was able to tap into his Aura powers."

"You don't say. I think Ash is ready to come here."

"You think?" asked Ash.

"Without a doubt." said Wes. "But first I need to work with him a bit more. Give me three days."

"Okay, deal. Well I'm going to wake up soon if I know me-."

"Good call.." said Wes as he and Ash woke up.

(Christmas)

Ash walked up to Dawn. His present ready. He was very nervous about this. He never really gave a girl a gift. Well he gave gifts as friends but not like this.

"Hey Dawn." She looked at him. "Um err This is uhh Here you go."

Dawn unwrapped the gift. Her eyes got wide when she saw the necklace. "Ash this is beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"Dawn..." Ash was ready to say it. "I just want to say before I go that I ahh, you see I, I err well I-"

He was stopped by Dawn's lips. After a bit she pulled away. "Marry Christmas Ash. When you come back we will go on a proper date." She winked and walked off.

Not to fare away Wes and Rui were watching. Rui seemed to love what she was seeing. "Aw isn't that just cute?"

a small almost unseen smiled formed on Wes's face. "I guess. But Ash had better not relax. Soon his bigsst and most important task will come." He looked over. "And he had better be ready."

Super move Information:

Aura Hammer.

Effect if it were in the game: 300 DMG 3 tern delay regardless of whether it gets called back or not.

A move that was so powerful it was made forbidden. Zane is the ONLY one who has a Pokemon that can use it.

Overload.

Effect if it were in the game: 300 DMG 3 tern delay regardless of whether it get called back or not.

An electric move that was so powerful it was made forbidden. Ash is the ONLY one who has a Pokemon that can use it.


End file.
